EmpLemon
Aaron Lemos (born ), better known online as EmpLemon (also known as Emperor Lemon), is an American YouTube commentator. He became one of the most popular YouTube Poop (YTP) makers of his field and many have made reaction videos to his content. In one of his videos "Emperor Lemon's Summer Bummer" he revealed that he was left-handed.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lu0KdDLqj3Q His most viewed YouTube video to date is The UnCredibles, a YTP of the Disney Pixar movie, The Incredibles, which was for a while, the first result to show up whenever someone searched YTP, but it has been overthrown from that spot by others since. Aaron is best known for his YTP's such as “The NONcredibles”, “Frying Nemo”, and his rant “MEME Theory: How Behind The Meme is ruining the Memescape as we Know It”. The video is largely considered the catalyst of the downfall of Behind The Meme. YouTube Aaron primarily switched to a commentary format in 2017, accompanied with his distinct and vivacious editing. He revealed in the video "Frying Comments: The Origin Of The Downward Spiral" that while he acknowledged that his career was where it is today because of his YTPs, the drama and somewhat ostracization he was enduring as a result of his highly popular videos ultimately drove him away from making themhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8hX7VzVs7E. He added in the video that he would 'most likely not' make YTPs again. Despite this, his commentary videos incorporate YTP-style editing, from what can be seen as a nod to his past. His style of commentary is unique in that he is openly and highly critical of YouTube's current practices and the increasing corporization of the platform with both derision and tact that make him both a scathingly harsh yet fair and measured critic. His extreme self-awareness is also of note, making it difficult for critics to call him out on flaws and/or contradictions as he is already aware of such. His other videos and series include a.) YouTube Geographic, which has delved into the YouTube landscape, such as the rise and fall of LeafyIsHere and the $1 billion Viacom lawsuit b.) the now-defunct Minute Memes / Memes of the month series, an attempt to create a series to rival Behind the Meme (this was abandoned when Behind the Meme left the platform in disgrace and the increasing popularity of PewDiePie's Meme Review, begun in November 2017), and c.) the retrospective series "Never Ever," reflecting on past yet culturally-high- profile works. EmpLemon also appears on the State of the YouTube (SOTY) podcast with Rusty Cage and Mumkey Jones. Aaron has also been highly critical of the termination of Mumkey Jones, and the mainstream media's treatment of PewDiePie. Emplemon started focuses more about the YouTube, memes and the YouTube community and less on YTP. In fact, the last YTP so far is on december 2017. He reviews memes with his "Minute Memes" Series, as well as makes informative, high quality YouTube Geographics, although the topics are not that trendy.. Recently, he has made a video talking about the complaints from YTP fans and his own history in YouTube. According to him, he feels like he has been treated unfairly by the YTP community, although some has changed their mind and those who still continued being against, such as his ex-adored Stuart K Reilly, losing relevancy. He also has a 2nd channel and suggest that his channel would have ended like his 2nd channel if he gave up doing YouTube as a whole, or to the very least as a hobby. Personal Life Aaron claims that his father was on welfare as a child and never received a college education, but was able to "make something of himself." His mother is allegedly Chinese and "grew up under Chairman Mao".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fj1EvAMoTqI. Aaron hails from the sunny state of Florida. He attended Nease high school just south of Jacksonville, Florida .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hj0aiWkPCEA. He is vegan and has intimated that this is due, at least in part, to the ecological impacts of factory farming. Aaron came out as a vegan and he hates how people treat his animal friends. He has stated on the SOTY podcast that he hates Reddit, but mainly Redditors. Controversy When another veteran YouTube Pooper, Stuart K. Reilly criticized Aaron for his popularity, style of video, and even his mental state, stating that he was on a "downward spiral mentally and has lost it completely," Lemon fired back by flipping the joke, using phrases that allude to a downward spiral, such as "it'a never ogre," "day #(how many days since May 12, 2016, when Stu originally lashed out) of the never-ending downward spiral, and even a full video titled "The K Stood for Keemstar after all." Stuart K. Reilly's channel has shown a noticeable decline since. References Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers